


杀死月亮

by ParisianRed



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed
Relationships: 带卡, 阿斯卡 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	杀死月亮

第一次见旗木卡卡西的时候，我其实想操他来着。木叶剧院每个星期五晚上演三场，一场传统话剧，一场法国荒诞剧，最后一场演实验戏剧，不公开对外售票，十二点开始两点半结束，出门送瓶矿泉水。旗木卡卡西在戏里演反转性别的茶花女，台下坐着几百个观众对着他从生理或者精神层面自慰，我是其中一个。

戏本是个电影导演写的，叫宇智波鼬，名气很大。前几年欧洲几个小众电影节不知道抽什么政治正确的疯，给东亚电影发了一堆橄榄标，几个玩cult片的小导演被捧得大红大紫，而这里头最为炙手可热的就是宇智波鼬。墙外开花墙内香，没有哪家资本不想瞅瞅西洋万华镜，顺便让这位南贺川新浪潮给大众的土鳖审美开开光。

我虽然不懂艺术，对搞艺术的人倒还有几分敬意，有什么新鲜玩意儿也愿意看两眼，看多了自然知晓国内所谓的艺术市场就是一潭死水，庙小妖风大，池浅王八多，满街都是什么新锐艺术家，逢人便问知不知道满洲里有头大象坐在地上，晃荡不出什么新名堂。单拿实验戏剧来说，用反串讽刺性别刻板印象这套几个世纪前玩剩的烂梗放在今天还打个先锋的旗号，甭管谁演都显得空有其表、俗不可耐。

除了一个旗木卡卡西。

要说旗木卡卡西有什么与众不同的地方，首先是他的眼睛。左眼上有道疤，割断细长的眉毛往下划，凌厉里杂拌了几分疼痛，继而锋芒更甚，睨人时眼中敛着一寸利刃，乍看像横裂在八千米高峰上的薄冰，再回头溶开一点儿，好似雪夜的悬月醉上几分，等全然化开了，比春日里新拢的鸟羽还软和，麻酥酥扣在心口，一勾一弯一笑，撺得人呼吸粗乱，脑骨发烫。

除此之外还有一点：只要旗木卡卡西往台上一站，不是他在演一个角色，倒像角色变成他了一样。很多演员戏演得多，身上常有一种不自然的演劲儿，只做表面功夫，干什么都太过用力，反而让人入不了戏。真正会演的，得学会举重若轻，把表演做得游刃有余，演到没有人能分清那是他的角色还是他本人，这叫投入；演到连自己都分不清自己了，这叫演艺创作者对真实的信念感。

就好比说扮交际花，换了一般其他演员，举手投足没有不透着股骚媚气的，不是夹胸拧臀，就是秋波暗投，恨不得把腿根的系扣一个个解开了才好。卡卡西不一样，全身上下穿得格外严实，却用手从桌上捻起个橘子来，指甲顺着白色的细丝儿轻轻划弄几下，再把晶莹透润的橘瓣连指尖一同含住，馋得人移不开眼。剩下一半还让人张嘴给喂过去，人要不吃又温声好气地哄上几句，软尾巴似的挠人心痒，饶是见惯了风月场的男男女女给撩拨几下也像买花没买盆，栽哪儿了都不知道。

我那时年轻，出了名的不听劝，到处和人打听睡他一晚多少价，又借家里老爷子的名头约人出来吃饭。见了几次，聊了几回，越发觉得他这个人很有意思。卡卡西很聪明，不是显摆出来的那种机灵，而是巧妙地把自己藏起来，让人难以觉察他的心思。有一次我问他，为什么要把自己藏得那么好，卡卡西反问我知不知道什么是中区效应，我不知道，他给我解释说这是个表演学名词，指的是演员处于从台上与台下之间过渡的中间区域，处于表演与非表演、角色与非角色之间，是一种不断质疑自我认知的过程。

他说，人就是这样的。如果在中区里待得太久，精神上会容易不知不觉染上点儿瘾头。

“这说的和每个人都活在面具下有什么区别？”我问。

“区别很多，”他回答，“最主要的区别在于这样说之后大多数人开始忙着不懂装懂，不会再继续追问下去，可以省下很多解释的力气。”

“这样问的人很多吗？”

“倒也不是，你是第二个。”他停了一下。

“不过要是这样讲，别人一定会问第一个是谁，所以我一般会说，你是第一个。”

“所以第一个是谁？”我感觉自己像只啄木鸟，忍不住地刨根问底。

卡卡西轻轻笑了一下。

“你是想知道答案，”他伸手取走我的烟，用食指夹住吸了一口，“还是想成为那个‘别人’？”

“都想，也都不想。”等烟雾散去，我凑过去吻他的嘴唇。

“人就是这样的。总有一个时刻只想知道答案，另一个时刻又发现，自己正慢慢成为别人。”

又过了一段时间，大概六月份的时候，有天卡卡西说他有个叫宇智波带土朋友想和我聊聊，底下发来一个地址，东城区一家夜酒馆，开车过去要两个小时。出门前，我好好收拾打扮了一番，挂上一身意式西装加块瑞士老表，烟盒里塞进五根雪茄，还特意没开那辆旧的两厢雪佛兰，找同事借了辆全新凯迪拉克黑色355C。结果一到地儿，停车场的老大爷连连朝我摆手，把头探出去一看，好家伙，里头还停着辆加长林肯。

事后我才琢磨出来，宇智波带土这辆加长林肯和我的凯迪拉克其实属于同种性质，由此推断我们在目的或者说动机上相差无几，事实证明我们的下场也不过五十步和五十一步的区别，多出来那一步在于那天最后和卡卡西一起过夜的人是我，不是宇智波带土。凯迪拉克355C和加长林肯之间差了大概六七十万，而我和宇智波带土之间的差距，或许比我的估计更大些，却比卡卡西以为的要小很多。

我走进门，卡卡西正坐在里头在慢悠悠地喝柠檬水，宇智波鼬坐在他旁边，宇智波带土坐在他对面，桌边摞着一箱啤酒一箱二锅头，摆明了要和我拼场硬的。宇智波带土的名字我听过，人倒是第一次见，打扮和一般富二代没什么两样，只是眼神看起来阴翳狠戾，保不齐没个干净家底儿。卡卡西介绍说他是宇智波鼬的亲戚，做的是猪笼草种植生意，闲着没事投资了一家叫“晓”的艺术工作室，经营得不错，现在准备招点有实力的演员和导演过去，以后好往影视方向走。

我虽然不懂艺术，家里老爷子在世时也好歹跟着他在木叶做事，知道这个“晓”做营销很有一套，配合当下的自媒体风潮垄断了几个平台，野心挺大，想做流媒体市场变革，对几个老牌的剧院影院都是威胁。现在说招人，显然是挖墙脚来了，宇智波鼬是他家亲戚，迟早都会跟过去，那他还能冲着谁来？

心思三转两转兜了一圈，酒桌上话题不知怎的又扯到在木叶演的那出戏来。卡卡西夸宇智波鼬编得有灵气，十字架受难表现出与宗教隐喻的互文，宇智波鼬回敬说卡卡西演得有神韵，看似无情却有情，拿捏得精细有分寸。宇智波带土倒是比我想得更有手段，他直接把话扔过来，问我觉得如何。这一问，卡卡西也看过来了，他没有出声，只用余光瞥了我一眼，又若无其事地转过头去。我一咬牙，低头把面前整瓶白干朝底儿闷空，借着酒劲张口就来。

这个戏得细品才有味道，我说。它叫《读月》，什么叫读月？就是理解月亮。月亮离人很远，也从来不和人说它自己的事，没有人能真正理解月亮。看上去温暖，其实比冰还冷，看上去通透敞亮，其实到处是伤疤。月亮代表一种在失去中逐渐变得陌生的理想主义，因为月亮是死去的月亮，纵然有千千万万的人爱它也救不活它。这很好，我说。如果它死了，就不必假装还活着。

很多年过去，我依然没能忘记这个夜晚，以及宇智波带土低头时一瞬的悲哀眼神。我和他一杯接一杯地喝酒，谁都没能喝倒对方。依稀记得喝到最后我开始坐不稳，宇智波带土看起来还很清醒，只是在卡卡西说让没喝酒的宇智波鼬送他回去的时候发了点脾气。临走前，宇智波带土叫住我，他让我不要白费功夫，说卡卡西迟早会和他走的。

我知道你们的事，我说。那又如何？你猜他是会选择木叶，还是选择你呢？

话音未落，眼前一阵天旋地转，我反应了好一会儿才意识到自己在挨打。宇智波带土跨在我身上一下下挥动拳头，或许是刚才的酒精起了麻痹作用，我不觉得疼，倒是能清楚看见自己的血从宇智波带土的手指间淌落，滴流，溅砸在水泥地上，和慢动作电影一样。下一秒，卡卡西挡在我面前，宇智波鼬从后面拦下了他，我闭上眼睛，心头涌起些许久违的自在和畅快。

再醒来的时候，车载音响里传来李斯特的浮士德交响曲最后一个乐章。卡卡西修长的手指搭在凯迪拉克黑色的方向盘边缘，在接踵而至的红灯中注视着窗外流动的灯火。我半躺在后座，摇开车窗，感受夜风拂过伤口带来的新鲜疼痛。从后视镜里可以看见一小片玻璃反射的亮光正沿着卡卡西的侧脸浮动，忽明忽灭，比温柔的谎言更加残忍。

去哪儿？他抬头问。

随便，我说，去个你想去的地方吧。

卡卡西沉默一会儿，猛然打了一把方向，掉头往南边城郊开去。

“还生气呢？”我捂着狠狠撞上车架的后脑勺，干巴巴地解释。

“我不是那个意思。你要是真想走，我不拦你。就是觉着你和宇智波带土，那什么，分分合合，恩恩怨怨，一会儿许仙与白娘子，一会儿罗密欧与朱丽叶的，反正都是过去的事了，没必要一直放不下。”

卡卡西依然没有说话。

“这年头做剧场有多难多赔钱大家心里都清楚，像宇智波鼬出去得早，红得也早，现在偶尔回来给木叶写几个戏，还是木叶沾他的光了。换别人我绝不说什么，可是这个宇智波带土，他之前怎么对你的你心里有数，你自己看看你身上那些伤，难道你真想跟这样的人过一辈子吗？”

我硬撑着坐在道德制高点上把话说完，身体被惯性震得左摇右晃。卡卡西脸上看不出动静，脚下油门越踩越猛，简直像在寻死。我头疼得厉害，想抽烟又摸不到打火机。刚才被打的地方结了痂，渐渐肿胀起来，钝痛带着发烫的热度。而看得见的伤总比看不见的伤好，至少还有法子可以医。

“带土很好，这辈子都是我对不起他。”

卡卡西把车停在离高速收费站还有四五公里的地方，外面有片小树林。这是他的第一句话。

草丛旁的路灯下结着厚厚的蛛网，偶尔响起几声断续的虫鸣。抬起头，泛着冷光的月亮比任何一个晚上都大、都圆。我们就这么走在月球逐渐增加的引力之下，等到天亮它又会变成一块死去的石头，可是现在，一切都漂浮在流动的柔光中，沉入遥远的虚幻之海。

几棵桕树后出现一座窄桥，卡卡西停下来，静静注视着石板上的三个字。

神无毗。

我不知道这三个字是什么意思。他不说，我不知道的事情总是很多。脆弱的月光投射在他的影子间，从失重的世界里划分出一道屏障，他在里面走不出来，我在外面走不进去，但我总想做点儿宇智波带土没能做到的事。

“这里死过人。”他说。

“怎么死的？”

“出车祸。本来死的应该是我。”

“你知道吗，”我说，“本来我下个月就应该结婚，我谈了七年恋爱，现在应该在家等着带小孩。我本来应该当个老师，我毕业那年就考了教师资格证。我本来应该早点儿认识你，或许你也应该当个老师，就在我隔壁班，我们会变成同事，然后你会在下个月参加我的婚礼。但是你猜怎么着？这个世界根本没这么多本来。”

卡卡西没有说话。远处，几辆混凝土搅拌车排成一列穿过国道，停在高速收费站前，引擎轰鸣声震落桥上细碎的石块，令它们同久远的回忆一起颤抖，消失在桥下黑色的水中。我走到卡卡西身旁，用手拨开银色的碎发，倒映在他眼中的月光一瞬间像千万只白色的鸟儿消失在夜深处，无法再回去的时光永远都会如此在破碎的心边缘徘徊，直到月亮又一次溺亡在噩梦中。

“卡卡西，”我轻声说，“能不能给我一个机会，也给你自己一个机会。”

他抬起头，一片树叶在洇开的月色下落入他手心，像某种具象的古典艺术隐喻，回到文艺复兴时期高贵的单纯，伟大的静谧。这份静谧在他无数次剖析自己的内心时化作一把精巧的利刃，成为塞缪尔·贝克特荒诞剧精心设计的开端和尾声。

抱歉，他说。

树叶飘落，最终停留在某个没有人能看见、没有人再想起的地方，我知道这就是我们之间的全部了。在整个世界即将沉没的夜晚，我们站在同一座细窄的桥上，周遭的一切都在缓慢下沉，浸入那片银色倒影苍白的梦里。云层遮住黑夜的眼睛，使沉默只能随涌动的潮汐在无际的海上流浪，而总有一个时刻，我们会醒来，踏上一片月光不曾吻过的土地，注视着行走在黑夜里的人如何在没有太阳的地方燃烧自己的心。

“你让我觉得自己是个混蛋。”

我抽出一根烟含在嘴边，又想起自己没带打火机。卡卡西从口袋里拿出一个来，在指间转了一圈，是我去年送他的生日礼物。明亮的火舌舔燃烟头的最末端，一簇橘红色灰烬从我指间落下，如同这个夜晚一般破碎，冷却，散落无尽的月色。

千手纲手卸任那天，木叶剧院里来了很多人。旗木卡卡西穿一身白色西装，走上台，像每次表演开始前那样对着满厅的看客鞠了一躬。作为木叶最出色的演员，只要旗木卡卡西往台上一站，没人能分清那是他的角色还是他本人，或许就连他自己也从未分清过。他没有念稿，仅用谦逊的语气说了些场面话，得体又恳切，还显出几分平易近人。

快结束的时候，旗木卡卡西抬起头，露出一个温和的笑容。

“今天很荣幸站在这里与各位分享一件喜事，”他说，“猿飞阿斯玛先生和夕日红女士将于明日举行婚礼，在此祝二位新婚快乐，永结同心，百年好合。”

我们被请到台上，看到宇智波带土和宇智波鼬也在台下，和另外几百个人坐在一起，头顶的铝合金架上高高悬挂着黑漆红底的“木叶”两个大字。旗木卡卡西站在我身旁，被那片黑色和红色投下的影子笼罩着。虽然我不懂艺术，或许也从未懂过旗木卡卡西，但是在那个瞬间，我忽然理解了宇智波带土眼神里的悲哀

——他想救一个人，却永远地杀死了月亮。

夕日红攥了攥我的手。我接过话筒，潮水般的掌声把舞台围成一座孤岛。看看你身边的人的表情吧，宇智波带土无声地对我说。

“卡卡西。”

旗木卡卡西转过头来，露出自我第一次见他以来重复了千百次的微笑，像一个共产主义者叙述的冬日童话。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”我说，“恭喜你了。”

“谢谢，”他说，“你也是，祝你们幸福。”

在这个无法分享的破碎时刻，我们重新回到舞台，成为优秀的演员站在追光灯下。死去的月亮从孤岛沉入海底，在漫长的时光中沿着孤独的轨迹缓缓绕行。我看向他装着打火机的上衣口袋，不知道胸口的空洞有一日能否被燃起的火光和灰烬填满，温暖躯壳内破碎的灵魂。

遥远的观众席中，有双眼睛注视着每一出独幕戏的上演，企图改写它们令人心碎的结局。而在红色与黑色鲜明的映照下，整座剧场化作生命的缩影，用自己的名字宣誓它拥有的一切绝对主权。木叶，从过去到现在，见证了每一次月亮的消亡，在所有上演的故事面前居高临下地评价它们充满艺术性的苦难，不动声色地取得伟大的胜利，并且又一次从英雄归来的欢呼声中得到了它想要的东西

——死去的月亮献上的心。

End.


End file.
